DESCRIPTION This application requests renewal for training pre- and postdoctoral students in toxicology at the University of Maryland program in toxicology. Dr. A. Eldefrawi is the new principal investigator replacing Dr. Fowler, the former director, who is now the co-principal. The focus of this program is on neurotoxicology, aquatic toxicology, and carcinogenesis. The program is interdisciplinary, and takes advantage of a range of resources available in the University of Maryland System. Several different campus locations are involved, although the focus of the program is at the Baltimore campus of the medical school. There are various core facilities available, such as mass spectrometry and molecular biologic techniques, and there are strong facilities for aquatic toxicology at the Chesapeake Biological Laboratory. Students admitted to the predoctoral training program take formal coursework; all students take fundamental courses in toxicology, cell biology, molecular biology, methods in toxicology and biostatistics. Depending on the chosen track, electives in neurotoxicology, cell damage-carcinogenesis, or aquatic toxicology are taken. Qualifying examinations are given by the end of the second year. The PhD is completed under guidance of a thesis committee. Postdoctoral training is focused on individual applications to specific laboratories. Current postdoctoral fellow are in each of the representative focal areas. Pre- and postdoctoral students attend and give seminars. The organization of the program is well- delineated, and uses a steering committee, a recruiting committee, an admissions committee, and an external review committee.